Pressure
Pressure is the seventeenth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. This episode was first published on the 3rd of April, 2014. The episode is written by QuickForeverr and Nonametothinkof. Monica is in hospital, and the news breaks out about her, quickly. Olivia starts to have regrets about what she has done, and tries to make amends with Monica, to amazing results. Leah and Sophia don't agree with Olivia attempting to be in the club. Meanwhile, Kyle and Jason relationship strengthens, but things take a turn for the worse when Jason tries to be sexual. Writing began on the 30th of March, 2014, and was completed on the 3rd of April, 2014. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Jessica Butler created by QuickForeverr. *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Episode Kyle has decided to talk to Jason again, but Jason is now ignoring him. Monica's issues have developed too far, causing her to collapse. Sophia is back in the club, after a talk with Leah. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER LET ME IN!" Her father shouted as he tried to tackle the hospital personnel, desperate to hold the hand of her daughter. Both parents were crying as Monica was going under some hospital systematic procedures. Sophia cried in a seat, as tears were flowing slowly out of her eyes. Mrs. Parks grabbed her bible and prayed as Mr. Parks begged for entrance to the operation rooms. "Please, she's my daughter. My only child." Mr. Parks finally gave up and cried on the floor. Mrs. Parks went to him, and begged him to take a seat and pray with her. Sophia felt horrible. She thought she had caused all of this. But she had no idea what was going through Monica's mind. Then she remembered what Monica had frequently mumbled in her naps. "Olivia." ---- The news about Monica spread like wild fire. Some spreaded their own renditions of the story, like she wanted to do suicide, or she was being over emotional. Either way, most of the glee club was grieving. Most of them. "So, we all know what happened to Monica." Marley said, struggling to connect with the teenagers. "So we're gonna do a stupid song tribute to her? Wow, how solemn. Isn't that what you do ALL THE TIME?" Kai sarcastically remarked. All reacted negatively about that. "Dude shut up! Monica's a part of this club whether you like it or not. What if you were close to dying, what if no one gave a damn about you!" Cody angered. "Don't you dare start a brawl with me, Miley Cyrus." Kai teased. And soon both boys started attacking each other. The rest of the boys grouped themselves and pulled the two away from each other. "BOYS!" Marley screamed. Both bleeding or bruised boys stopped punching. "How dare you be so childish! All of you sit down!" Marley continued. All were shocked at this side of Marley, and so they followed. "Don't you see what's going on? I'm ashamed. Someone's fighting for their life, and you're fighting over petty things?" Marley was irritated greatly. "Kai, Cody, you're both going to Miss Swan after this. No excuses." Marley said as she twirled around and sat on the piano. "For an endless streak this club has been at the bottom of the social ladder. No matter who we are, we'll always be treated like underdogs. But that's the whole reason why this group was made. The glee club was meant for underdogs. No matter who felt like one, they would be always welcomed here. Don't treat one as inferior to you. We're all equal. We're all the same. We're all united because we're all underdogs. Now, for Monica, her family, and friends, we have to be strong for them. Until she gets released from the ICU, we'll practice a song, and we'll pray for her." Marley concluded. ---- Jason runs down the hallways, and grabs Kyle's arm, pulling him back. "What?" Kyle asks, confused. "I'm sorry about what I said before..." Jason mutters. Kyle stands there, and says, "Where's your apology?" "I said I'm sorry..." "For?" "For ignoring you, I guess..." Jason says. "Good." Kyle says, leaning forward and kissing Jason in the packed hallways. Jason pulls away first, and says "What was that for?" "Trying something new" Kyle replies, smiling. Jason smiles back and says, "You want to be open about our relationship?" "I suppose". ---- "W-what's happened?" Mrs. Parks feared the answer. "Well, she's had a massive blood loss, swollen esophagus, multiple slashes on both arms and legs, loss of fluids and low nutrient intake. She also had slashes on her abdominal area and neck as well. She has inflammation on her stomach. And due to the low food intake, she's had minor brain damage, which is still reversible." The doctor revealed. Both parents were shocked at what they had heard. Sophia was surprised by the extent of damage Monica had done to herself. "What has been her diet, lately?" The doctor asked. "Well, she brings an orange everyday to school. She tells me she'd eat in school." Mrs. Parker told the doctor. "And that's all she eats. Every day." Sophia subconsciously said. Both parents and doctor looked at her. "Wh-what?" Mr. Parks replied. "Oh, I see. Does she vomit?" The doctor asked her. "I—I don't know." ---- "Hey Olivia," Aly walked over to her. She held out her phone and showed it to Olivia. "So Barbecque is in the hospital. Good job." Aly had referenced Monica. Olivia sighed and got her books from her locker. "Uhm, Olivia? Hottest cheerleader ever?" Aly snapped her fingers repeatedly, making sure her perfectly manicured nails did not get destroyed. "Olivia, what the hell is going on?" Aly found it ridiculous that she was getting ignored. Aly left Olivia, strutting her walk. ---- "It's terrible what hppened to Monica, isn't it?" Leah says to Rocky as they wait in line for their food. "It is! I wonder why she did it though..." Rocky mutters. "So many rumours!" ---- Olivia came home, exhausted from practice. She would usually feel quite energetic, but now she felt horrible. She pushed herself so much just to forget about Monica. She caused this, and she knew she wasn't supposed to feel like this, but she hated it. She did her homework, and actually finished it (which was a first on her part; she'd usually get it done by a nerd). Monica did not get out of her mind. She was tattooed on her mind. Olivia was going desperate to stop this. She was crying. She was going crazy. She started smashing things and throwing them onto the floor. She then saw a framed photo of her, back in her freshman year. The innocent, good-hearted, and perfect example fourteen year old who recently passed Cheerios. 'What happened to that Olivia?' She asked herself. She threw the frame on her bedroom floor. She then went to her bathroom, not minding any debris. She looked at the mirror, realizing she hadn't removed her make up. Her face looked like a painting by a drunk Leonardo Da Vinci. She hated herself at the moment. Her make up doused tears had stained her clothes. Blood trickled out of her feet. Immediately, she smashed her mirror, allowing the shards of reflective glass to fall freely. ---- "Hey, Ms. Rose, may I talk to you?" A wobbly Olivia peeped through Marley's door. This time, Olivia didn't care about the fellow high schoolers in the hallway noticing her presence in a "loser club moderator's" office. "S-sure." Marley stammered as she tried to hide the shock in her face. Olivia hobbled to a nearby seat, and looked down at her feet. "Is everything alright?" Marley attempted to start a discussion. Olivia breathed in heavily. "What happened to Monica was my fault." She spit out. Marley's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean it's your fault?" Marley was taken aback. "I screwed her up. I pressured her into cutting herself and I feel horrible— I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER." Olivia started crying in her seat. Marley found it awkward that this had happened, but she felt sorry for the cheerleader. She knew the feeling of being emotionally distraught, but not this way. "I—I created this whole mess— the emotions—" her tears choked Olivia's message. Marley grabbed a box of tissues, and hugged Olivia encouragingly. She then handed the box of tissues. "Hey, you still have a few years of high school ahead of you. You're a pretty girl. Fix all your cracks, and don't let yourself go to waste." Marley told her. "Tell you what, go to the hospital and see Monica! Apologise." Marley said. "You're a good girl. Don't let bad influences taint you." Marley said, and smiled at Olivia. ---- Do you wanna come round my house? x is what Kyle reads as soon as he picks up his phone after class. Kyle thinks for a moment, before texting Jason back. Sure. See you at 7? x ---- After school that day, Olivia walks cautiously through the hospital, and through to Monica's room. The door is left ajar, and Olivia peers through. She sees that Monica is awake, and no one is in the room. Olivia walks in, and takes a deep breath. "Before you shout that I'm here, Monica, please just listen to what I have to say!" Olivia says, quickly. Monica, startled, nods. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I don't know what I was thinking. It's like I passed my body problems on to you, and that's a hundred percent wrong! I shouldn't have done it, and I'm so sorry. I really feel bad for this, and I've quit the Cheerios as of this afternoon, as they have changed the Olivia I am. I'm honestly so sorry, Monica, and I know you might never forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am", Olivia explains, tears feeling in her eyes. "Olivia..." Monica stutters, "I don't know what to say..." "Just know I'm sorry..." Olivia says, turning to go. "Don't leave..." Monica says. "Why?" "You said you have body issues right? But to me, you have the perfect body, and you shouldn't want to change it. If you quit the Cheerios, you're quitting what you like! Dont' do that!" Monica says. Monica reaches for her remote, and turns on the music, which plays Your Body is a Weapon. Monica begins to sing, as Olivia takes a seat in the empty chair next to the bed. Monica: Sometimes I like to go uptown Where flashy people flash around It's extortionate and I don't care You can taste the pretence in the air And I wonder what you wear tonight The shiny black dress with the slit at the thigh Is this such fantasy that I should think Someone like you could love a creep like me Your body is a weapon, love And it makes me wanna cry My body is a temple of doom Doomed not to be by your side I like my job when I do it well It's freelance work and it pays like hell But I can get us a place with one bedroom Who needs a friend when I got you Your body is a weapon, love And it makes me wanna cry My body is a temple of doom Doomed not to be by your side And I don't come here for the exclusivity I just come here for the view And the minuscule chance of some close proximity Or an awkward conversation with you Yeah that'd be cool Your body is a weapon, love And it rips me up inside My body is a temple of doom Doomed not to be Doomed not to be by your side Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I, one I love Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I, one I love Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I love Someone protect me from the one I, one I love Olivia leans forward, and gives Monica a hug, tears streaming from her eyes. "Listen, if you don't want to re-join the Cheerios, why not actually join Glee club? I've heard you singing in the showers after sport, you're actually amazing!" Monica says. "We can audition tomorrow two days from now, when I'm release from here!" Olivia smiles at Monica. ---- Kyle rings the doorbell, and the door is quickly opened by Jason, who kisses Kyle's cheek. "Come in!" Jason says, putting music to Trumpets on. Jason starts to sing as he pulls Kyle into his home. Jason: Every time that you get undressed I hear symphonies in my head I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh Yet the drums they swing low And the trumpets they go And the trumpets they go Yeah the trumpets they go Da da, da ra ra da, da, da Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da Da da, da ra ra da, da, da Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da They go Kyle is pulled into the bedroom by Jason. Kyle: Is it weird that I hear Violins whenever you’re gone Whenever you’re gone Is it weird that your ass Remind me of a Kanye West song? Kanye West song Is it weird that I hear Trumpets when you’re turning me on? Turning me on Is it weird that your bra Remind me of a Katy Perry song? Jason (Kyle): Every time that you get undressed I hear symphonies in my head I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh Yeah the drums they swing low And the trumpets they go (and they playing for you boy) And the trumpets they go (ha, yeah) Yeah the trumpets they go Yeah the trumpets they go (go, go go, go go, go, go go) And they go Da da, da da da da They go Kyle: (Damn) Is it weird that I hear Angels every time that you moan? Time that you moan Is it weird that your eyes Remind me of a Coldplay song? Coldplay song Is it weird that I hear Trumpets when you’re turning me on? Turning me on Is it weird that your bra Remind me of a Katy Perry song? Jason: Every time that you get undressed I hear symphonies in my head I wrote this song just looking at you oh Oh yeah Jason begins to take off his clothes, as Kyle lies down on the bed. Jason (Kyle): Every time (every time) that you get undressed (every time that you get undressed) I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head) I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you oh, oh (just looking at you girl) Yeah the drums they swing low And the trumpets they go (ha, acapella on them) They go (ha, yeah) Come on, come on, come on, they go Jason leans forward to kiss Kyle, but is stopped. "I can't do this!" Kyle says, running off. "Are you serious?" Jason says, annoyed. ---- Marley enters the Choir Room, and looks around. "Where is Diana, by the way?" "She's kind of not going to be here for a few weeks?" Amber says. "Her father came back after years and years of not talking to her." "Oh..." Marley says, remembering her own father. "How's Monica?" Natalie asks Sophia. "She's good, coming in tomorrow. She told me she has a suprise, but she isn't telling me what it is!" Sophia exclaims. "What about her... problems?" Jessica says. "What about them?" Sophia asks. "Well, if she's being dismissed from the hospital so quickly, she won't have gotten help for her issues?" Aidan says, coming to Jessica's help. "Both Monica and the doctors said she had help from a source, but neither are telling me or her parents who they were!" Sophia says. "It's all very weird," Marley says. ---- In the hallways, Jason stops Kyle. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, I just know I'm not ready sexually," Kyle informs him. "Oh, you won't need to worry about that anymore," Jason says. "Why?" "Because we're over. I need someone who's going to be sexual with me, and that clearly isn't you!" Jason says, angrily. "We've been in a relationship for FOUR years!" Kyle says. "Well that four years ends today, sorry!" Jason says, leaving Kyle alone. ---- The next day, Monica enters the Choir Room to applause from its members. "Hey, all!" Monica says, awkwardly. "So, as you probably know, I was helped by someone. Someone who I didn't expect, honestly. Olivia Ford-Harris, actually. She quit the Cheerios, I want you all to give her a chance in here!" "Hit it!" Monica calls to the band members, and they begin to play Set Me Off. Monica: In my time, that's the way I usually go And when I feel fine, that's when I'll be letting you know I try, try keeping it slow, taking it slow But I can't sustain it Letting it go, letting it go (so easily) So I try As best as I can to break my fall But you about to send me baby You about to set me off Olivia enters the room, and begins to sing. Olivia: I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna go I don't wanna but my fuses are about to blow My alarm is going, I'm on high alert Baby it's enough just set me off, just set me off Set me off, just set me off The two sing the song, dancing around the Choir Room together, while some of the New Directions clap along, while others look annoyed and angry. Olivia with Monica: Be aware, I am not your everyday babe We'll I'm there, I'm there Everything all in, they play fair Keeping it real, keeping it cool But I gotta tell ya I am a high heating with you So I try, as best as I can to stay on my heels but they are breaking I'm so shaky You about to set me off Monica: I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna go I don't wanna but my fuses are about to blow My alarm is going, I'm on high alert Baby it's enough just set me off, just set me off Set me off, just set me off Just set me off, just set me off Olivia: It's crazy, I am always in control But baby with you I'm good to go Take caution, I'm about to blow my top Come closer baby set me off, just set me off Monica: Yeah Olivia with Monica: I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna go I don't wanna but my fuses are about to blow My alarm is going, I'm on high alert Baby it's enough just set me off, just set me off Set me off, just set me off I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna go I don't wanna but my fuses are about to blow My alarm is going, I'm on high alert Baby it's enough just set me off, just set me off Set me off, just set me off Just set me off, just set me off Set me off, just set me off Set me off, just set me off Several of members clap, while Marley gets up, and walks over to the two. "What do you think you guys? Should Olivia be part of the club?" "No." Sophia and Leah say in unison, over everyone elses agreement. "Why?" Olivia asks, curiously. "One, you're a bitch-" Leah starts. "Two, you're the reason that Monica was in the hospital in the first place!" Sophia finishes. "If you're allowed into the club, it'll just ruin the whole dynamics and the amazingness of it!" Leah says. "Hit it, boys!" Sophia says, pointing to the band members. The two get out of their seats as the band begins to play Funhouse. Olivia stays standing, while Monica and Marley take seats. Leah: I dance around this empty house Tear us down Throw you out Screaming down the halls Spinning all around and now we fall Sophia: Pictures framing up the past Your taunting smirk behind the glass This museum full of ash Once a tickle Now a rash The two sing the rest of the song dancing around Olivia, singing the song in her face. Leah and Sophia: This used to be a funhouse But now it's full of evil clowns It's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down down down I'm gonna burn it down Sophia: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun Leah: Echoes knocking on locked doors All the laughter from before I'd rather live out on the street Than in this haunted memory Sophia: I've called the movers Called the maids We'll try to exorcise this place Drag my mattress to the yard Crumble tumble house of cards Leah and Sophia: This used to be a funhouse But now it's full of evil clowns It's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down down down This used to be a funhouse But now it's full of evil clowns It's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down down down I'm gonna burn it down Leah: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door My key don't fit my lock no more I'll change the drapes I'll break the plates I'll find a new place Burn this fucker down Sophia (Leah): Do do do do dodo do Do do do do dodo do Do do do do dodo do Do do do do dadadada Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1) Do do do do dodo do Do do do do dodo do Do do do do dodo doo Leah and Sophia: This used to be a funhouse But now it's full of evil clowns It's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down down down This used to be a funhouse But now it's full of evil clowns It's time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down down down I'm gonna burn it down "Even though that was a lovely performance, ladies, I'm sorry, but majority rules, Olivia's in the club..." Marley says, to the disgust of the two. ---- Jason walks out of the Choir Room after practice, and taps Rocky on the shoulder. "Hey?" Rocky says, turning around. "Listen," Jason says, seductively. "I'm into penis, and I was wondering if you would like to, you know, catch up after school," Jason says with a wink. Rocky smiles at Jason, as Kyle walks angrily past the two. Music to Payphone begins to play, and Kyle sings along with it as he walks through the halls. Kyle: I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be... It's even harder to picture, That you're not here next to me. You say it's too late to make it, But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights, You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time When we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it. One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'Cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, But you just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care I know I've said it before But all of our bridges burned down. Kyle enters the auditorium, and sits down on the edge of the stage, singing the song, while thinking about Jason. Kyle: I've wasted my nights, You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time When we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise. I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it. One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone Yeah, yeah, now baby don't hang up, So I can tell you what you need to know, Baby I'm begging you just please don't go, So I can tell you what you need to know I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it. One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone... "I'm done with you, Jason!" Kyle says angrily. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes